The present invention relates to motorcycles and motorcycle panniers or saddlebags. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved motorcycle saddlebag apparatus featuring a pair of saddlebags, each having an interior for storing articles and a specially configured shelf that removably attaches to the interior walls of the bag. The shelf is configured to be used alone or with other shelves to separate a motorcycle saddlebag into a plurality of compartments.
Many motorcycles are equipped with saddlebags or panniers. These bags are typicallypositioned next to the rear wheel and on opposing sides of the motorcycle frame. Motorcycle riders carry various objects in these saddlebags including tools, containers, gloves, and the like. When riding, these tools and other objects must be layered one on top of the other creating a disorganized storage environment. Items that are loose (such as various tools) can rattle when they contact each other. This annoys the operator of the motorcycle. Such loose articles can damage one another when they make contact.